IDIOT?
by Polarion95
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang sepasang kekasih yang menggemaskan! chankai yeolkai chanyeol kai jongin! whats up guys?
1. bubble gum

**BUBBLE GUM**

Park Chanyeol and Kim Jongin

Romance! Fluff!

All about ChanKai here!

Apa definisi untuk pemuda yang sudah berumur delapan belas tahun tetapi masih bertingkah layaknya bocah? Jongin bertanya itu pada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan seseorang disampingnya itu sebagai seorang kekasih sementara sifat dan sikapnya tidak jauh dewasa daripadanya.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah rapat OSIS. Yang benar saja. Rasanya Jongin ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di belakang sekolah saat tangan besar Chanyeol menarik-narik baju seragamnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kai-ya. Ayo lakukan lagi. ayo!"

"Lakukan apa?!"

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol. Menciptakan deritan kursi yang membuat beberapa anggota rapat menatap tidak suka padanya. Karena suasanya yang begitu khidmat tentu saja pergerakan sekecil apapun akan kentara sekali. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Lalu ia mencoba kembali fokus pada topik pembahasan. Tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

Pesta akhir tahun memang selalu menjadi bahasan menarik untuk setiap murid. Kemeriahan yang terjadi sepanjang malam. Pemilihan kingka dan queen tahunan. Kedatangan idola yang akan meramaikan pesta mereka. Dan tentu saja, malam romantis bagi pasangan-pasangan muda.

Deritan kursi kembali terdengar tidak berapa lama setelah sang ketua OSIS menjelaskan alur pesta yang akan mereka laksanakan. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Bukan—kali ini bukan Jongin yang menderitkan kursinya. Melainkan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Kai-ya, lakukan yang tadi!" Semangat di mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar. Merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tidak memperdulikan tentang keadaan yang tidak sepenuhnya baik. Jongin menahan napasnya. Bersiap untuk menjawab kalimat Chanyeol—

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Silahkan keluar melalui pintu disebelah situ!" Kim Joonmyeon—Ketua OSIS yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan geraman tertahan. Mungkin terlalu marah karena mereka sudah merusak rapat yang benar-benar penting kali itu.

Dengan berat hati—dan tanpa pembelaan apapun—Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan menunduk sekali. Meminta maaf kepada seluruh anggota rapat dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi membawa beberapa catatan bersamanya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi juga sana!"

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu menahu, ikut bangkit dan memberikan bungkukan mengikuti Jongin. lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul pacar manisnya itu keluar.

Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol menjadi seorang kekasih akan merepotkannya seperti ini. Menjadi anggota OSIS adalah salah satu kebanggaannya. Dan rapat kali ini memang benar-benar penting. Karena menyangkut kinerja OSIS tahun ajarannya untuk membuktikan pada pihak sekolah bahwa mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik.

Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Joonmyeon nanti. Seniornya itu pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Ini semua karena pacar kelewat tingginya itu.

"Oi, Jongin!"

Suara baritone dari belakangnya menyadarkan Jongin. "Kris, pergi dulu sana. Aku masih ada urusan dengannya." Jongin membalas malas dengan menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu berdecak kesal. Lalu tanpa berkomentar lagi, ia meninggalkan Jongin beserta Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti tiang bodoh di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol. Hyung. kali. ini. apa. lagi. yang. sudah. kau. perbuat." Jongin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan bertanya dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Ia memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Umh, Kai—"

"—Berhenti memanggilku, Kai. Aku Jongin bukan Kai. Darimana sih kau dapat nama itu?"

"Tapi, Kai-ya. Aku suka memanggilmu Kai. Kai itu lucu. Kau juga lucu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol saat ini memang masih membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku?!" Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Mirip seperti gadis remaja yang ngambek.

"Bubble." Katanya.

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. Bubble katanya?

"Apa?"

"Bubble. Yang ada di mulutmu tadi. Gelembung."

Oh.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Mulai mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol yang tidak jelas. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanannya dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar tiba-tiba saat melihat beberapa bungkus permen karet yang ada di tangan kanan Jongin. Ia menarik tubuh pacarnya itu dan mendudukkannya di bawah ring basket. Jongin menurut saja. Masih bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Kai-ya, aku suka saat kau meniup gelembung seperti tadi. Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?"

Ah. Jadi itu ya. Jongin ingat, sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki ruang rapat OSIS, Jongin memang iseng mengunyah permen karet untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia meniup permennya dan menciptakan gelembung yang cukup besar, Chanyeol dengan keingintahuannya yang menyebalkan, memperhatikan Jongin dengan minat yang menggebu.

Membuang napasnya kasar, Jongin membuka bungkus permen karet dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan. Tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup normal. Atau kenapa ia bisa mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol yang tidak penting ini. Salahkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin dengan senyuman yang mengembang cukup lama dibibirnya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada bibir Jongin yang mengunyah permen karet dengan cukup—seksi?

Saat Jongin mulai membuat bulatan-bulatan di mulutnya, saat itulah Chanyeol mulai mengantisipasi. Badannya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di hadapan Jongin.

Perlahan sebuah gelembung mulai tercipta di bibir Jongin. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senang. Tidak dapat menahan kesenangan yang dirasakannya. Lalu lama terus membesar hingga menutupi sebagian hidung Jongin—kesukaan Chanyeol—yang tidak mancung.

_TAK~_

Gelembung di bibirnya pecah mengakibatkan sisa permen karet itu menyebar di sekitar mulutnya. Jongin menyapu mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah lagi. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kecil saat Jongin sudah selesai melakukannya.

"Kai-ya. Saat gelembung itu membesar, sesuatu di wajahmu muncul." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Tambahnya.

Jongin menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Sekarang sudah hilang."

"Apa, hyung?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Tidak berniat membuang permen karet yang berada dalam mulutnya karena memang rasanya masih ada.

"Lakukan lagi kalau kau ingin tahu."

Jongin menurut. Mulai mengunyah dan membentuk bulatan-bulatan di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol dengan seksama memperhatikan pacarnya itu.

Gelembung mulai terbentuk perlahan. Mata Jongin memperhatikan gelembung yang ada di bibirnya sendiri. Semakin lama semakin besar dan—

_TAK~_

Matanya membulat saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah tampan yang berada tepat didepannya saat ini terlihat begitu mempesona dengan tatapan mata serius yang mengarah padanya. Ia hanya diam saat merasa bibirnya sedang dilumat oleh Chanyeol. Tidak menyadari senyuman yang terlukis dibibir Chanyeol saat berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jongin dengan sempurna.

Hembusan nafas manly menyapu permukaan wajah Jongin. Membuatnya sedikit merinding. Menikmati setiap kecapan halus yang diberikan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Jongin mulai hanyut dalam ciuman manis Chanyeol. Memberikan akses bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya menari-nari dengan ganas di dalam. Membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak tidak karuan.

Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol dengan sengaja mencuri permen karetnya dan menyembunyikan dibawah lidahnya sendiri. Bermain dengan dinding-dinding mulut Jongin. Mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bertarung sedikit. Saliva keduanya tanpa sadar meleleh dengan tidak sopannya melalui celah diantara bibir mereka. Puas dengan mulut Jongin yang memabukkan, ia beralih menyesap bibir tebal Jongin dengan liar. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk menikmati setiap inci kulit bibir Jongin yang sempurna.

Mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tertawa kecil saat melihat kondisi Jongin yang berantakan. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan bibir Jongin yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Membersihkan saliva manis yang menetes di mulutnya.

Jongin berkedip-kedip menatap Chanyeol. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Kai-ya. Sesuatu yang kumaksud saat gelembung itu membesar adalah kedua pipimu yang ikut menggembung. Betapa imutnya kau saat melakukan itu. Aegyo yang tidak sengaja, eh? Membuatku tidak tahan denganmu."

"Berhenti menggombaliku, Hyung." Balasnya.

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Kubilang berhen—"

"—Aku serius. aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

Lalu Jongin berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan berniat untuk mengejar kekasihnya namun urung saat seseorang tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Sengaja membuat keributan di tengah-tengah rapat hanya untuk mencuri ciuman dari kekasihmu ya, Park?"

"H-hyung... Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya—Haa! Kai-ya! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

><p><strong>polar balik! curhat dikit yah polar frustasi sama ffn yang ke blokir tapi akhirnya bisa juga! polar bawa chankai nih buat kalian. sebenrnya polar pingin bikin hunkai kayak dulu lg tp otak polar ngadat tentang mereka nih TAT padahal mereka manis sama kayak chankai apalagi fanxing. jadi, gimana? kalo ada yang suka nanti polar lanjut deh!<strong>


	2. during EXO Next Door

During EXO Next Door

Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin

PG-15

Romance

••••••••••

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Chanyeol berkata kasar. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras di sebelah seseorang yang membuatnya marah hari ini. "Apa?" Balas orang itu tidak mengerti. "Berhenti membuatku kesal, Jongin."

Jongin, seseorang yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol itu menoleh kearahnya. "Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa katamu? Jadi, menggoda Gayoung-Ssi itu kau sebut tidak melakukan apa-apa?!"

Chanyeol menahan erangannya sekuat tenaga. Pasalnya, sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Jongin membuatnya semakin kesal saja, tapi mereka bukan dalam posisi yang tepat untuk mendeklarasikan perang terbuka.

"Ah~jadi itu. Maaf kalau itu membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud merebut Gayoung-Ssi darimu, Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol melotot tidak percaya. Menatap Jongin seolah-olah dia adalah seseorang yang tabu untuk dilahirkan didunia yang terlalu kejam ini.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Jongin gelagapan melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol tidak bersuara. Lalu ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan.

EXOーtepatnya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun dan tambahan satu lagi Jongin sedang berada di lokasi syuting untuk drama web terbaru mereka EXO Next Door yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bermalam beberapa waktu di sebuah rumah yang digunakan untuk tempat syuting mereka.

Baru kemarin pagi-pagi sekali, Jongin yang dalam script muncul di episode awal pertengahan, datang bersama sang manager.

"Yeonhee suka Kai! Yeonhee suka Kai! Kai benar-benar populer~~~wohoo!"

"Ya! Oh Sehun, diam! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!"

"Yeonhee suka padamu, Kkamjong! Dia itu manis 'kan? Seperti melihat D.O versi wanita." Sehun berkata dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jongin bergidik. Lalu memukul pelan ujung kepala Sehun yang membuat pria lebih muda itu mengaduh kesal.

"Bodoh. Itu hanya ada di dalam script. Lagipula mana mungkin dia suka padaku. Kupikir dia menyukai Chanyeol hyung."

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia teringat sikap Chanyeol padanya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Lalu ia berniat untuk menanyakannya pada Sehun. "Oh Sehunー"

"ーtampan?"

"Siapa bilang kau tampan?"

"Ayah dan ibu ku, Suho hyung, Miranda Kerr juー"

"ーSudah jangan diteruskan! Ung... apa kau merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya... um, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja marah padaku. Dia bilang apa yang kulakukan, kenapa aku menggoda Gayoung-Ssi. Padahal aku tidak pernah menggodanyaーkurasa."

Sehun tidak langsung membalas kalimat Jongin. Dia memutar-mutar kedua bola matanya seolah berpikir. "Um kurasa dia sedang PMS. Sudah biarkan saja mungkin bulan depan dia kembali normalーhehe."

Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Sehun. Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi ponselnya saja.

•••••••

Kemarahan Chanyeol rupanya tidak berhenti sampai disini. Esoknya, ketika EXO melanjutkan syuting, Chanyeol semakin bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan marah pada Jongin.

Saat break syuting, Jongin berinisiatif menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat duduk seorang diri didalam ruang make up.

Jongin tidak tahu, apakah karena efek beberapa waktu tidak bertemu atau memang Chanyeol berubah. Tapi melihat kilatan mata Chanyeol, kesepuluh jarinya yang ditautkan, serta mulut yang terkunci rapat, membuat Jongin bergidik juga.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau sudah makan?" Jongin mencoba bertanya.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak kapan hyung yang lain akan kesini dan syuting bersama kita? Aku rindu dengan Jongdae hyung."

Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Hyung, seseorang yang menjadi Kwangsoo itu, apa kau merasa dia sedikit aneh? Dia seperti terlahir memang seperti itu. Iyakan? Haha. Aku merasa begitu." Jongin melepaskan tawanya.

Namun, tetap tidak ada balasan. Jongin mulai kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bicara padaku!"

"..."

"ーHyung!"

Jongin menendang kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap lekat-lekat Jongin.

"...kau aneh!"

Jongin bangkit dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Jongin, kau sebodoh itu ya?"

'Huh?'

Jongin diam ditempatnya. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol kebingungan. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum aneh. "Kemarin lusa, kau datang tiba-tiba lalu melakukan take begitu saja. Tidak berbicara padaku walau sekedar sapaan. Lalu kau memeluk Gayoung-Ssi dari belakang! Itu tidak ada dalam script!"

Jongin melotot, "Aku tidak memeluknya! Aku hanya melingkarkan tanganku dibelakangnya. Lagipula tanganku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Apa masalahmu?"

Jongin terbawa emosi. Pasalnya dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi lalu dia dapat amukan begitu saja. Dia jadi kesal.

"Kedua, kau menarik nya kedalam ruangan dan berbicara padanya begitu dekat! Aku rasa dalam script tidak ditunjukkan bahwa kau harus sedekat itu dengannya!"

"Apa?! Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga seperti itu saat bicara bersama member lain. Itu membuatku lebih nyaman. Memangnya siapa yang membuat aturan bahwa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Gayoung-ssi?!"

"Aku! Aku yang membuat aturannya. Kau tidak setuju?!"

"Heyー"

"ーdan ketiga! Kau berbisik di telinganya dan itu terlihat seperti kau akan menciumnya! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

"Ya! Hyung! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau melarangku melakukan ini dan itu?! Memangnya apa alasanmu, hyung? Kenapa kauー"

"ーKarena aku suka pada Kai...D-dan, aku tidak suka Kai seperti itu."

"..."

•••••••••

"Benarkah?! Dia bicara seperti itu padamu?!" Baekhyun bertanya tidak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, dan aku pergi begitu saja." Balasnya. Ia masih shock dengan hal yang terjadi sore tadi. Dia tidak hentinya berteriak kecil seperti gadis puber.

"Bodoh kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bukannya kau juga suka padanya?!" Sehun ganti bertanya. Seringannya muncul seketika.

"Sehun, jangan bicara seperti itu nanti Chanyeol hyung dengar!"

"Oke maaf, jadi kenapa kau lari?"

"Tentu saja aku malu, bodoh! A-aku senang sekali saat dia berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahku yang pasti sudah mirip dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana."

"Kau sekarang terlihat seperti itu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"ーHyung!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, Sehun sudah menahan tawanya sejak tadi. Pasalnya dibelakang Jongin sudah berdiri seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Wah, Chanyeol hyung. Chukkahamnida! Kami tunggu pesta nya, ok?!" Sehun berkata dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Tidak lupa kedipan yang ditunjukkan untuk Jongin yang saat ini sudah terdiam kaku.

"Terimakasih Sehun baby. Tenang saja, selesai syuting akan ku traktir semuanya termasuk para kru!" Suara Chanyeol menggema riang ditelinga Jongin. Ia masih tidak sanggup berbalik sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah seperti patung.

"Jadi, Kai suka padaku?"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman yang masih tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Jongin diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena Kai, baby Jongin suka padaku. Aku senang sekali. Sekarang aku tidak perlu merasa cemburu lagi karena Kai sudah menjadi milikku!"

Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya. Merasa wajahnya perlahan menghangat karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk menjaga jarakmu ketika bersama orang lain, arra? Karena aku tidak suka melihat Kai yang terlihat mesra bersama orang lain apalagi dengan Gayoung-Ssi."

Meskipun malu-malu tapi Jongin mengangguk pelan. Membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar. Lalu tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan begitu saja.

"Kalau aku tahu bahwa kau juga suka padaku, aku tidak perlu marah-marah padamu. Aku jadi merasa seperti anak kecilーhehe." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Jongin. Jongin tersenyun tipis lalu membalas, "Kau memang selalu seperti anak kecil."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin lembut.

"Tapi kai suka padaku."

"Ya... aku suka pada Chanyeol hyung."

"Aku juga! Aku akan menjagamu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Pria di depannya itu membawa Jongin kembali kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sementara para member lainnya tertawa geli melihat Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat seperti sedang memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear.

••••••••

END

a/n: hai Polar balik siapa yg kangen?! [Gak adaaaa]

Hahaha. duh Polar tuh gak tepat janji banget ya. Bilangnya mau lanjutin ff klo byk yg suka tp malah ngilang gt aja. Ya, maaf deh Polar sibuk kerja dan ada beberapa masalah yg bikin Polar gak bisa lanjut. Tapu Polar bikin gantinya nih. Moga suka ya dan jgn lupa review.

Oh yan Polar skrg iKONstan. Klo lain kali Polar bikin ff iKON dg mainpair Hanbin x Jinhwan / Junhoe x Jinhwan kira2 disini ada yg bakal baca gak ya?

Oke bye bye, review ya XD


End file.
